The NEW ORGANIZATION XIII pt 2
by peffy
Summary: Part 2 of the Bio i made it. Im still nervous. i just hope its to your liking


Shu (From Blue Dragon)

He saves the world and decided join the Organization. Why? I'll tell you. . . . He likes to explore and go on adventures where he knows that there might be danger. I think I just scared myself. Ah who cares. . . Shu shows leadership in big situations. If it weren't for the help of Blue Dragon (who has a rough personality) his life would suck. Not only that, he undergoes training with Peffy to improve his abilities using his shadow. He already knows how to combine with his shadow and they both know how to put up a spar. Hey, he is only trying to get better than he normally is and also relaxing from those hard adventures and starts to go on a new one who knows when. He is one tough fighter and may I say that he could be a martial arts instructor. Shu and Blue Dragon are a team to be reckon with.

Fox Mc Cloud.

Its your Favorite animal Hero. FOX MC CLOUD.*screaming fans* we all know him (well most of the people know him well). We know that he needs to keep going on adventures because civilian life is just a crappy way to keep going. Well Duh, u get bored from not doing the entire day. I mean I would. Who in the world just sit there and look at the window and stare off into space and start daydreaming about how life was great back then? That's exactly what Fox did until Wolf decides to show up and spar everyday for who knows how long and proves that Wolf can beat Fox. They are good friends even though they don't want to admit it. lols. Just know this. When wolf goes on a rampage, Fox is there just waiting to drop an anvil on him. . .which is hilarious XD.

Wolf O' Donell

Yea Yea we get the point. Who doesn't have a soft spot for him? We keep hearing that wolf is awesome and that he owns. Well for you fan people who think he is awesome. You will be 100% correct. Despite he has an outburst like 86% of the time. Its like Katie Ka-boom except its more vigorous. That's were Fox comes in has to deal with his anger. Wolf has an anger management problem. I have no idea what made him be that way except the fact that he keeps losing to Fox like 95% of the time. I guess that's reasonable for him. Well who cares about that right now. All u need to know is that his life has changed. He doesn't go after fox as often as he normally did. He spars with Fox so that they might as well do something and not be bored for the day

Master Chief

THE SPARTAN IS BACK. If u read the novels, you know his name. So I wont tell you unless u read those strange yet amusing stories that is somehow fill in the plots of the game itself. Read the Bios in the game booklet I have nothing to say unless he is back and his life has just got stranger than it was. Good friends with the Arbiter and Rtas Vadum

Arbiter (aka Thel Vadum)

His life story is somehow amusing. After the war, he went home as u all know. He regained his title. . . . as if. He has been giving the title of a COUNCILER. HIGHEST RANK OF ELITES. Now that is something. Pleased to have this rank, he still takes on suicidal missions. As if he never did which is a big lie because the things that he normally does is suicidal. That is nothing new to him and apparently does care about it. After all, it's a regular thing for him. Still bearing that mark on him, it shows that having that mark means nothing at all. It can be used as a tattoo. OH NO NOT TATTOOS. GET RID OF THAT MARK. WHO IN TH WORLD WOULD WANT TO HAVE A TATTOO FOR THE REST OF THEIR LIFE? Are u people crazy? Its humiliation(doubt it). Friends with the Spartan and Rtas Vadum and with the rest of the members. Guess what people. . . he is a daddy =D. He doesn't want to admit it though. Frequently visits Peffy when he has nothing much to do. Excels in using rifles and duel wielder sword fighter

Rtas Vadum(Ship Master)

Well he was a Ship Master, until he also was given the title of Councilor. Only thing is that he doesn't wear that big helmet thinga-ma-bob. Same goes for the Arbiter. Also a daddy but doesn't want to admit it to the others that he is. Hehehe =). Ah what can you do. Being a father and having such a big priority is not an easy thing. You people know him very well so I suggest u go on Wikipedia if you don't know to much about him. Everything you need to know is in there. Google works too. Also comes to see Peffy during his breaks. Excels in using Plasma swords and he also duel wields them. Same goes for plasma rifles. Friends with the Spartan, Arbiter and the rest of the members

Arbiter and Rtas Vadum

Both of them really go at it with each other when it comes to sparing. Well duh. . using two plasma swords and see how well they have improved is a big deal. And now for some interesting news. THE PLANT EARTH HAS JOINED ALLIANCES WITH THE PLANET SANGHELIOS (must be latin. I got a hunch when I saw their real names). Lets make this quick. The Sanghelios needed an ambassador to represent them. Peffy took the title. Nexel was his assistant. The Elites had doubts but still trusted him. Sora took the title as being Ambassador of Earth. Same thing for the people. Roxas was his assistant. The only place the meeting could be held was in the Cave of Life(if u played maplestory u would know). The meetings were long and very very exhausting. Both the Arbiter and Rtas Vadum played a huge role in the meeting. Several of the councilors of their planet were there also there too. Miranda and Johnson were there also. How they came back to life I cant tell you. Basically those two were supporters for Peffy. If the other side tried to pin him down. Of course they had to speak; it was only natural thing had to be done. This meeting took a week and in the end . . . . I already said it in the beginning. It was a relief for both sides.

Mario

YOUR FAVORITE PLUMMER HIS HERE AND IS BETTER THAN HE WAS. Still kicks the crap out of Bowser and his job pays him a lot. I mean a lot. He finds loose change on the ground and beats up enemies to make his money. Seriously. I have nothing else to say other than he is one tough plummer. Look out people cuz here comes the plummer that will fix your pipes and will look sparkling clean.

THERE U HAVE IT. NOW FOR THE FINAL PART

Everyone wears a black coat just like the first members and does not consist of Nobodys.

Everyone goes through intense training every other day to learn how to use their abilities and making themselves have a good reputation.

All members except peffy and sora and roxas had to fight their other half (the dark side of the force). It was no easy task but they made. 7 of the 13 members have Hallow masks. They actually killed their hallow. (is that even possible?)

Well what gives. . . . . Wait. . . I just got some news about the other members. Oke . . . . I c. . . . . . well. . . as of now. . . all of the members now officially have beat the crap of their hollow side and obtained their hallow masks.

Now all they need to do is learn how to use that strange power they just gained. Ooooh. I scared myself just saying that. =P  
Well what gives.  
Note: Peffy and Sora had a 2 on 1 battle with their hallow and Anti as a final test  
Reward: Hallow Mask upgraded and Anti-Powers upgraded to Max LVL. Yay.

Well what u have it. Enjoy your day.

Member #s

I. Peffy  
II. Sora  
III. Nexel  
IV. Demyx

VII. Master Chief  
VIII. Axel  
IX. Fox Mc Cloud  
X. Wolf O Donnel  
XI. Arbiter  
XII. Rtas Vadum  
XIII. Roxas There u have it. Enjoy your day.


End file.
